


Training can be fun.

by Nzbuggels



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nzbuggels/pseuds/Nzbuggels
Summary: Lexa has never seen or meet someone as beautiful and incredibly sexy as the one and only Sky Princess, Clarke Griffin.Since the first moment Clarke set foot in the Commander’s tent, Lexa knew that Clarke was the thing she had been missing all her life.Clarke's long sun bleached hair, nothing like anyone on the ground has seen many years, catches Lexa’s attention and the way Clarke enters a room with such confidence turns Lexa on and makes her craving for Clarke even stronger.Once Clarke finally arrives at Polis, Lexa starts training Clarke how to fight.However, Clarke gets bored easily and decides to tempt Lexa after one of their training sessions.





	

Nervously I walk up to Clarke’s room door, still in my training clothes. I knock at the door and wait patiently for a reply.  
The blonde Princess opens the door, wearing the most revealing clothing I have ever seen her wear, I’m pretty sure my jaw dropped. She had a long black silk nightgown on with a giant slit up the side, black lacy straps barely on her shoulders, a red lacy bra which you could clearly see under the nightgown.  
My mouth is open but no words come out, I am completely and utterly speechless as my eyes examin her toned body.  
Clarke raises an eyebrow and smirks. 

“You going to stand out there all night and stare, or are you going to come in and do something about this.Commander.” Clarke whispers into my ear in her extremely sexy, husky voice.  
I don't need to be told twice. I walk into Clarke’s room and stand beside her as she pushes the door closed. My eyes look down at her lips and she notices, Clarke leans in and I meet her halfway, our lips connect and start to move in sync.  
My hands reach for her touch as they make their way to her waist, I pull her closer, and lift her in the air and lean her body against the wall with her legs around my waist. With our lips still connected, I slip my free hand underneath of her gown and glide my hand up her smooth body, making my way to her tender breast, massaging them ever so gently causing Clarke to moan into my mouth.

Clarke’s hands are tangled in my hair, pulling my head back as she bites my lower lip. Clarke suddenly starts smirking again and I know that this is going to be good. “Let’s play a game, Commander.” A playful smirk appeared on my face when she said Commander,  
“And how does this game work, Princess?” I put Clarke down, and she grabs my hand and leads me over to an empty chair, she sits me down then runs over to turn on one of those devices that plays music.  
A confused expression appears on my face, but that quickly fades away when Clarke took off her gown and threw it across the room, just leaving her in her matching red lace lingerie.  
Clarke sits on my lap, facing me grinding her hips to the rhythm of the music. She grabs my hands and puts them on her waist, then tosses her hands through her hair while biting her lower lip, causing her to look super fucking sexy.  
I can't control myself, my hands glide up her body reaching for her breast. However Clarke has other plans, she smiles and looks down at my lips, she leans in to kiss me, but then changes her path to my ear and whispers “Not yet, Commander.” she pulls away with a sly smirk.  
She gets up off my lap and starts walking away. 

With Clarke's back turned to me, she unclasped her red lacy bra and holds it out in her hand, then drops it. With her body swaying to the beat of the music, she turns around and starts walking back over to me. My body can no longer take this, I need her now.  
I start getting up out of the chair, but Clarke quickly makes her way over to me and pushes me back into the chair, straddling me.  
“Where do you think you're going Commander?” Clarke says while grinding against me.  
“I-I can't take this anymore, I need you.” I stutter.  
Clarke removes my top and then pulls my hair back as she starts kissing my neck, she nips a few times causing me to grip her thighs and bite my bottom lip. “Patients, Lexa.” Clarke says against my bruised neck. 

I let my hands slip from her thighs to her butt, where they sit happily. Clarke makes her way back up to my mouth, the sexual tension is unbearable. I lean towards her and she leans towards me, our lips crash together and I get butterflies in my stomach.  
I stand up, and pick up Clarke at the same time. I move us over to the bed and and place Clarke on her back with me leaning over her, with our lips still connected I let my hand wander down her body. I tug at the hem of her pantys, wanting to remove them. Clarke agrees, but with one condition, I have to remove her sexy red pantys with my teeth.  
I make my way slowly down her body down to her pantys kissing her smooth skin on the way. I grip the top of her pantys with my teeth and slowly drag them down, never breaking eye contact with Clarke. Once they are off I throw them across the room. 

Now it’s my turn to torment her.  
I slowly open her legs and start to kiss the sides of her thighs, making my way closer and closer to her, Clarke throws her head back and bites back her moans. “No need to hold back Princess.” I tease and then make my way to her, I flick my tongue over her and Clarke moans “Oh God... Lexa stop fucking with me.” I smirk and start sucking on her clit and slip two of my fingers inside of Clarke. 

She arches her back and cries out in pleasure. I curl my fingers inside of Clarke and find her spot and this almost sends her over the edge.  
“Oh, my-y God, Lexa!” Clarke breathes heavily. I feel her tighten around me and I know that she is about to cum, I quickly fasten my pace and it is the last push needed to send her over the edge, “Ohhhhhhhhh fuck Lexa” Clarke moans as her body jolts then dissolves into pleasure, I continue rubbing her clit softly so she can ride out her orgasim for as long as possible. 

I start kissing her stomach, making my way up to her face, but then Clarke pulls me into a long passionate kiss and then cuddles into my neck, kissing my jaw. 

We lay like this for a while until Clarke starts to nibble at my ear and then she lowers her body over mine and then makes her way down my body, pulling at the hem of my underwear, I happily comply as she removes them, I sit up and wrap my naked body around Clarke’s, I tangle my hands in her hair and moan into her lips. “My turn, Commander.” Clarke commands as she slips one of her hands down my body.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first fic.  
> Let me know what you think or if you want more :)


End file.
